


In a corner of my mind.

by NeoMaiden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CHESSY FIC OMG, Gen, Grammatical errors, I hate myself, I tried to write the genre Pidge as ambiguous., Sorry for the english, Spoirlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoMaiden/pseuds/NeoMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not is like he wishes see the short brown hair in the corner of his peripheral vision.  Not always, a least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a corner of my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Paring: Keith/Pidge.  
> Warnings: Grammatical errors (Mostly because English is not my native language). I tried to be ambiguous with Pidge gender, so everyone could be happy! I hope you like this…thing. SPOIRLERS.
> 
> PS: SORRY FOR THE ENGLISH.  
> PS 2: Feel free to provide feedback and constructive criticism. I still can not get used to english and would be helpful.  
> PS 3: I MAKE JOKES ABOUT THE LIONS NAMES. Please not kill me.

 

**I**

It all started when he captured his silhouette in the corner of his eyes.

Small, just like the stray kittens, hidden in the dark corners of the Garrison. Keith used to feed them in the nights, when he was a cadet like the rest of them. Quiet and conscious of his surroundings. Curious eyes, blessed with an air of intelligence, hidden deeply in his eyes, behind the lenses of his huge glasses.

Normally, Keith not like staring. Is uncomfortable, invasive, judgmental. But Pidge remember him to a cat, with attention fixed about something of his interest. And that is exactly what is happening now.  
Pidge eyes close slightly, but not completely. They are analyzing, Keith guess. His fingers touching the metal surface of the Green Lion. His lion.

And big smile, and proud smile is formed in the profile of his face. And Keith know is hopeless not see his emotion. Not feeling the joy, and look the spark around the smile.

So, really, the only thing Keith could do is return, and tried to figure other things about his own Lion. The suddenly memory of his body in the void of the universe make him shiver. Red probably could have abandoning him in the space, but instead Red choice him for be his Paladin.

So, the figure of Pidge in the corner of his vision. It should not be the top priority right now.

 

**II**

Both of them are people of nocturnal habits. Keith is aware of that.

This happen the same night they form Voltron for second time. This time, without the factor of danger as some exterior motivation.  
Pidge was in the command room. Watching carefully and nostalgic, the holographic constellations displayed before his eyes. Keith could open the mouth and ask: “How have you managed to do this?” but instinct prompts him to shut up.

It not his place to say anything. Pidge come here, all alone, for a private moment with the stars, to remember home and family, perhaps.

_You only are an stranger anyway._

The drops of sweat fall off his skin. His final training with the humanoids of the system in the ship, actually are more and more complicated, contrary the their others training sessions in the past.  
Without another reason to stay, Keith turned around. Maybe he could train a little more or go back to his own room and tried to use his newly acquired fatigue for sleep, in the exact moment his body touch the bed.

“Break?”

His feet are planted almost on the floor.

Pidge soft smile catch him off guard. But then again, Pidge notice him. Which is more, maybe Pidge always knew he was here.

“Yeah” that is the only coherent reply for the question “I saw the lights from the hallway, and decided to come to investigate…” that not is a lie, first is rare for one of them-aside of him-being awake in the night “I thought that might be the enemy”  
Pidge face him, raising the neck slightly above the curve of her shoulder. With his glasses shining, bathed with the reflections of the holographic stars.

“You want to come to see them?”

Keith could declined the invitation. He just perfectly said "no", then "thank you". Go to the bed, and have some of sleep. Then wake up the next day and stay in the same routine of always.  
But the truth is that he is not sleepy at all. And watching the stars must be boring when you not have someone to you side.

“Sure”

In no time, he sit, alongside Pidge. Both in the floor, staring the stars suspended in the air with a style of flight very similar to fireflies “Why you come here?”

“It’s for Lance” Keith suppress the impulse of roll his eyes “He miss home. And his family” the soft smile fade away “Just like me. So I tough maybe I could figure out how the holographic system works. Then, when some of us want see our planet…”

“Thank you” he not know why his lips articulate that-of all of them, Keith not is the more attached to the Earth- but is honest “It's nice of you”

“Yeah”

Keith not understand himself. But his chest feel warmth in the shared silence

 

**III**

“Ok. I’ll be straight here”

“About what?”

“Blueberry said to me—“

“Blueberry?”

“My lion…”

“You call your lion, Blueberry?”

“NO” The cry of Lance gives way to an echo that resounds throughout the training room. An annoyed expression decorating his face “Look, my Lion want to be called Blueberry okay. Not ask me why. But back about what I saying. Blueberry said to me something…”

“What now, my Lion want I call him Apple?”

Lance and he never and ever could possibly get along. Well, that is not entirely true, they have his moments in were Lance make Keith wonder why he not could be more cooperative-he dared denied the bonding moment they share, when Keith cradle him in his arms- and often of time, the competitive spirit arise. Breakfast is an proof of that.

But, for be fair. Not one of them has the fault Hunk food is delicious, even with strange and unknowns ingredients.

It just a possibility, but Lance likely could be thinking the same. Because all the indignation and annoyance ceases in a second. Taking a deep breath and then release it.

“My lion told me…” Keith raised an eyebrow. Because Lance sound serious, _Lance_ “You know all our Lions are connect, right”

“Yeah”

“Well, my lion just do that thing, you…” making a gesture with an hand Lance began appear very interest in the floor “Well, Blueberry said you seem to be…more attached to Pidge in this past days”

“We’re bonding”

Lance's eyes widened in exactly two seconds after saying those words. But instead of the cry Keith believed would come out of the mouth of the Blue Paladin, nothing come. Instead, the boy covered his face with both hands, muffling a groan of frustration.

“I do not mean that, man.”

“So what do you think we are?” confusion, Keith knows is transparent in his tone. And maybe, with an little amount of fear impress in his words “We’re friends”

_Or that is what I only tough?_

Lance remains silent for a moment, almost contemplative about to answer exactly. Keith stay still, with his arms crossed over his chest, in waiting.

“Well…?”

Lance pursed his lips, irritated.

“You are not able to even guess what I mean?”

“Well, you are implied other thing, different about what I think” is ridiculous even the fact –and Keith knew-he begin to feel so defensive, if is not just a little.

But Pidge is one of his friends now.

“Fine” given up, Lance cleared his throat “My lion, said to me, because he and the rest are connect to _**your lion**_ ” the emphasis in the phrase clearly is a hint “They could feel you suddenly attraction for Pidge”

“No”

“Oh, so someone is in the denial phase?”

“I not like Pidge” guilt taste bitter in his own tongue, Pidge is great “I mean, not in that way…”

“ _I not saying, you like Pidge_. I’m only saying, your lion said to the others lions, you maybe could have a crush for Pidge” Then unexpectedly, Lance pass an hand for his hairs, looking him with slighty disgust “Look, just for the record I not like you, but you are tolerable”

“Wow, thank you”

“I’m serious here. Pidge was my teammate and friend first, we were in the same team with Hunk. And I know Hunk will be a lot more open in this issue. But I have a large family, man. And my friends are part of it” With a look who tried to emulate daggers, Lance points his own eyes with two fingers, and then poke Keith chest with them “So a least tried to not screw it up if you decide confirm your own feelings”

“About what?”

Keith and Lance frozen, alarming and tensed.

“Well—“

“Lance call his lion Blueberry”

“I tell you! My lion was the one who asked me to call him by that name!”

Pidge face however, strangly light up.

“Oh yes” Keith tried not to notice the wrinkles formed on his nose when a light, amused laugh slipped from his mouth “Shiro tell me something about that”

“About…what exactly?” If Lance had been able to perceive and recognize the information provided by the lions, it was possible that others too. And knowing Shiro, maybe he's had tried to discern whether or not Pidge was aware of the matter.

Keith just prayed that was not the case.

“Oh, well. Apparently the Altean language is very complicated you know, according to Allura and Coran, but after some mathematic equations Hunk did. He was able to make a translation of the original names of the lions, in a version of human language. In the end, Hunk felt so proud of himself that he told to Topaz. And Topaz told the other lions their names”

“Oh…so the name of my lion is Blueberry for that”

“Yes…and the name of Shiro lion is T’Challa, by the way”

 

**IV**

_He is not in love_

"Right" Keith patiently walks in the direction Pidge voice indicated by the communicator. This time the exercise of trust is with the two of them, thankfully. If by chance his partner had finished being Lance, Keith was sure he could approach the opportunity for tried to talk, again “Go six steps down, then turns around and takes three steps to the right. Finally go straight to the left” Keith nods, confident that the amber eyes are able to see from the upper deck.

_He is not in love._

“Excellent” Coran voice make him return to the reality, the invisible labyrinth fade away in the precise instant when Keith feet touch the small platform in the floor. Keith tensed up a little when he note Pidge appear behind the Altean “It warm my spirit see a least, you two are more synchronized” a indecisive finger curled around his mustache “So much differently in comparison with Lance and Hunk, I have to concede”

“Lance never hear any indications” Keith smile, share the sentiment “ Besides” his amber eyes connect with the darkness eyes of him , hinst of complicity move in the air “we make a good duo”

A good duo. Play only with the thought in his mind feels like something more intimate, close, friendly even. If Keith analyzes in a deeper sense.

And Keith has to recognize-with a slow, yet progressive sense of fear and doubt-that he likes as it sounds.

_He is not in love._

 

**V**

Sometimes, Keith wonder, how things would have been if he had not been expelled of the Garrison for his lack of discipline. If he had known Pidge in other circumstances.

Well be like the present time? Sometimes joking with each other, other times share the same sentiments towards Lance antics. See the holographic stars together, only the two of them.

Keith enjoy imagine the vast and different possibilities. But, if he think in the other face of the coin. All of that scenarios are only and hopeful desire for have _**anything**_. Some sort of connection.  
Maybe, that is why him was so close to stop to breath when Pidge speak. In the same routine every night, which had become a habit of both, since the first night. Watching the holographic stars.

“I used to believe that you hated me” his voice, he note, is small “A little or maybe, you resent me”

_Why?_

“I not hate you, Pidge” unsure about how proceed, extended his hand, closer-and not without a moment of insecurity-his fingers toward his small head. Stroking that short hair “Sorry if at some point I made you feel that way”

“Not, I mean” his eyes meet with his own “When I said I wanted leave the team for searching my dad and brother…You and I do not know each other. Lance and Hunk never told me about you before. They never told me how was you with them. But I think I have the right to assume that, when we met, I was the one who gave you the best impression at first sight, is not it?” Keith raise the corners of his mouth when he saw the playful, amused but slightly ashamed smile of Pidge, in that dimly lit room “You have the right in that moment…and I understand even if you still resent to me for act like a child”

“I'm not a resentful person” nervous, Keith pulled back a little, creating a slight gap distance between them. The fingers of his hand are no longer in that short hair. He fixed his stare to the constellations and nebulas “I have the fault that time too. You have all the right to missed them, tried to search for them” the confession make his heart lighter. Some of guilty about that past friction between the two cause his heart feel heavy “Of the two, I think I more the insensible one”

“You are kind” Pidge said in a indulgent tone and mysterious smile “Hunk told me about the cuddly alien”

Keith's body trembles, eyes closed in an attempt to shift the bizarre memory dancing in the line of the eyelids.

“Oh god, not make me think about that” Keith groan.

Pidge giggles satisfied by the apparent soft side he has.

When the watch on the wrist of Pidge marks 3.AM. Both decide to go together. With the bed as a single destination in mind. But before that, just crossing the threshold. Both stop, staring intently at each other.

Pidge open the mouth, and Keith wait, anxious.

“I like be with you”

Keith curse his froze muscles, paralyd tounge and his slow mind.

But even so, he reply, difficulty, but he reply to Pidge.

“Me too”

When Pidge smile to him, not brightly but without other thing only candor. Keith knows something changes.

And he likes that.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost died writing this. I hope you enjoy reading at least.


End file.
